


Omega's Journey

by OmegaW0lfe



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaW0lfe/pseuds/OmegaW0lfe
Summary: This is my first story and I don't have a BETA but please enjoy





	

Omega's Story  
Chapter 1  
“Time to say goodbye.” was heard coming from a young mans headphones as he walked into the dust store. He waved hello to the shopkeeper and continued on his way to the new dust collections to see what he could use with his weapon, as he got closer he noticed a girl in a red hood examining a weapon magazine. Looking over as he walked past her he noticed that she too was wearing headphones, not wanting to disturb her he continued on his way. Upon reaching the dust he saw a new type of dust that resembled coal, black and kinda dusty. As he was about to ask the shopkeeper about it he noticed three guys standing in what used to be the doorway, two of them went to work collecting all the dust samples and sticking them in suitcases while the third was walking towards the shopkeeper with a smirk, “You see old man, We are going to take your collection of dust as a contribution to our revolution.” Thinking quickly the young man grabbed the black dust crystal and slid it in a compartment in his weapon that was folded up and attached to his back. Deciding to act he walked up to the two men grabbing the dust crystals and tapped them on the shoulders, “Excuse me gentlemen but those don’t belong to you.” The reply he got was a little expected, the men shoved the boy aside and paid him no mind as they continued their work. “Now that was just rude. Guess I should teach them some manners.” The young man said as he stood up and brought his weapon out revealing a double bladed scythe. “Hey assholes! Didn’t your mothers ever teach you to play nicely and not to take things that weren’t yours?” He said as he swung his scythe towards the two men. Realizing the possible threat of being hit the two jumped apart as they pulled guns out of their vests, “Alright punk you want trouble? You got it.” Before the young scythe wielder knew it bullets were coming in his direction, thinking standing around wasn’t the smartest thing to do he jumped to the side and took his scythe apart to reveal two pistols that made up the handle of the scythe. Before he could fire though a blur of red slammed into him knocking him down and knocked the air out of his lungs. “I’m sorry! I was trying to get the guy with red hair and he threw me at you and I couldn’t stop in time.” The girl from earlier said as she untangled herself from you while helping you up. “The name’s Ruby.” the girl introduced, “I’m Omega” the young man said before pulling Ruby behind a car. “We got to stop them before they get all the dust. Any idea how?” Omega asked trying to come up with a plan, “Well I can try to take them from here with my sniper while you take them in close?” Ruby stated before pulling a scythe from under her cape and transitioning it to a sniper. “Um...sure?” omega said uncertainly as he put the scythe back together and took off towards the shop. As he got closer he noticed the man with orange hair pointing his cane at him. “Don’t play the hero kid, it isn’t always the smart thing to do.” The man said as he pulled the trigger on the handle of his cane sending a small missile towards omega. Reacting just in time omega ducked and changed course towards the man. “Oh the little boy wants to play?” the man asked sarcastically firing more shots out of his cane. Dodging each shot Omega reached the man and took a swipe, but hit nothing but air. Looking around omega noticed the man had jumped back and fired once more but aimed at the ground causing smoke and debris to disrupt omega. As the smoke cleared away the sound of a bullhorns wings could be heard, looking up omega saw the man in the doorway of the bullhorn. “The name’s Torchwick kid, remember it because we will be seeing each other again.” Torchwick said firing one last shot at omega. Not wasting any time omega switched his scythe to pistol mode and started to rapidly fire bullets towards the ship soon joined by ruby. Soon the bullhorn took off with no damage and the two teens were exhausted from trying. “Did you get the dust back?” Omega asked turning to ruby, “Yeah I knocked out those two other guys and retrieved the dusk.” Ruby answered. Before either could say anything else or do anything a slow clapping sound was heard, “Well that was splendid of two young teens, a well fought battle. I am sorry you didn’t win but I am sure you are glad to get the dust back with little damage to anyone. How about we have a little chat?” a man with gray hair and glasses said while sipping a cup of tea.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to help or just give some friendly critic I would gladly accept it so I can work on and improve this story


End file.
